Packaging for bed linens, including bed sheets and mattress protectors, commonly consists of a vinyl or vinyl and canvas case that is transparent so as to allow a potential purchaser to view the linens within the packaging. An insert is often included within the package that contains the branding, marketing, and product information thereon.
It is also known to package bed linens in a bag made of the same material constituting the bed linens. Some bed linens have been sold without any packaging other than a band that is wrapped around the folded linen, which includes the branding, marketing, and product information thereon. Bed linens have also been packaged in a standard rectangular cardboard box.